Multi-level (multi-story) parking garages are well known structures, some being independent buildings dedicated exclusively to that use. Conventionally, such structures are largely comprised of concrete, either precast or formed on site, the concrete structures including, for example, concrete structural wall panels, interior and exterior columns, structural floors, girders, wall panels, stairs and slabs.
Prior art parking garages of the type just described typically rely on use of a driver to park and retrieve the vehicles, although automated multi-story car parks are known.